


Like Father

by hawkstout



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Captivity, Disturbing Themes, M/M, Murder, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Kissing, Talon!Dick, dhampire damian, one sided crush, vampire child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkstout/pseuds/hawkstout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason won’t let his family escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So my hand is wrapped in a bandage and it’s gotten in the way of my typing so I’m doing a bunch of short fic prompts while I wait for it to heal so I can go back to my long fics. They’re all 500 words more or less.
> 
> rubitan’s Prompt:
> 
> ANGST something with Thomas?
> 
> And then Vampires came up. Here you go, babe.
> 
> Note: Thomas Grayson is the child of Dick and Jason he exists in canon alternate universe, but this version is based on Rubitan’s Thomas. Check out her art for more about him on Tumblr.
> 
> Warning: Vampires, angst, bad/disturbing things happening to a child.

“Papa, when can we go home?”

 

“Shh baby, I’m sorry, but I don’t know when we can go home.”

 

He clung to his six-year-old and kissed his forehead. They were in an old church. A heavy rain made the wooden roof tremble. Dick closed his eyes. He was so tired. He felt himself fall into the lull of sleep, but jerked himself back at the last second. No. He couldn’t relax.

“Bluebird, oh bluebird.”

 

“It’s Daddy—!” Dick slapped his hand over his son’s mouth and instantly felt awful for it by the betrayed look in the child’s eyes.

 

“Ah, the song of my little Robin to guide me to my Bluebird.” The church doors slammed forward and fell off their hinges. Thomas gave a scream of surprise. Dick took five seconds to hug his child tightly before letting go and standing up with nothing but a piece of broken chair to use as a stake.

 

Jason stood before him, his bright unnatural blue eyes shone with their own luminosity under his red hood. He had a wide smile that showed off vicious white fangs.

 

“There you are,” The vampire whispered. Dick could feel that hard licentious gaze on him. “Beautiful,” He pronounced. Dick took up a defensive stance.

 

Jason walked towards him casual, hands in his pockets. “You’ve been running four days without sleep, dear. With all your strength you might be able to beat me, but not as you are now. Just put it down, Dick. Come here. Give in. Give him to me.”

 

“I will kill you before I let you touch him.”

 

Jason heaved a sigh, “So melodramatic. So much like our father who art in heaven, Batman be thy name. Bruce taught us every single way to deal with vampires. I know all your tricks. I know all the traps you’ve set for me. You’re cornered, now give me the boy.”

 

“You’re not touching my son you monster.”

 

“Papa.”

 

“Baby bird, hush now, please.”

 

“He’s our son,” Jason bared his teeth, still coming closer, “Or have you forgotten? Have you forgotten our warm summer nights together? Have you forgotten our long drives on the road? Have you forgotten our own little slice of heaven, our house we were going to retire to forever? You and me and baby makes three?”

 

“You are not my Jason.”

 

“Maybe so, but you’re still my Bluebird and Thomas is still my son.”

 

“PAPA, DADDY PLEASE DON’T FIGHT!” Thomas’ head popped out from between the pews. He had tears in his eyes. He still didn’t understand.

 

Jason took a moment to smirk at Dick before he was gone.

 

“NO!” Dick turned, Jason held Thomas in his arms. The six-year-old looked up at his Daddy wide-eyed.

 

“Daddy?”

 

“No, please Jason, please, do what you want to me, but not him, he’s your son, please Jason.”

 

“Sure, now he’s my son,” Jason rolled his eyes. He pressed his lips to Thomas’ forehead. Dick was froze to the spot knowing Jason could move so much faster. “I already have both of you. I had you as soon as I entered the church.”

 

“Daddy! Put me down, I want Papa.”

 

“Don’t be frightened Thomas,” Jason said reassuringly. His gaze never left Dick, “It’s all going to be alright. Papa wanted to run away. Papa wanted to keep you from me, but Papa failed. It’s okay, I forgive him, but he needs to understand. You both belong to me.”

 

And then he bit Thomas.

 

Dick screamed and ran towards him forgetting his exhaustion. “He’s a child you bastard, he’s just a child!!!”

 

Thomas whimpered and writhed in his father’s arms. Jason pulled up, the boy’s blood on his lips and grinned. As soon as Dick was within reaching distance he knocked back him sending him flying hard against the stone walls.

 

-

 

He groaned, pushing himself to open his eyes against the haze of pain and confusion. He was sitting on one of the pews now, leaning against Jason. The vampire ran his fingers through his hair gently. He was humming a lullaby he used to hum for Thomas. Thomas!

 

“He’s just a child.” Tears streamed down his face.

 

“Papa?”

 

“Thomas!” Dick cried. The boy stood in front of him and had a distinctly odd look, but it didn’t even register. Dick wrapped his arms around the child, trembling. He thought he was dead. He thought—

 

“I’m hungry Papa.”

 

“T-Thomas?”

 

He tried to move, but Jason’s hold was tight in his hair. The child nosed at his neck. His grip was tight as well and despite being a full grown man he had the sick feeling he wouldn’t be able to escape the child’s grasp.

 

“You monster,” He whispered. Thomas tensed and despite himself Dick hugged him tighter, “Not you baby bird, not you, never you.”

 

“Now he’ll be your baby bird forever,” Jason said sounding tender. Sounding like his old self. He pulled Dick’s hair back tilting his lover’s head so that Thomas had perfect access to Dick’s neck. “Feed your baby, Dickie-bird.”

 

Sharp little fangs bit into him. He gasped at the sudden pain and then the numbing feeling. Thomas’ arms tightened around him as his own fell uselessly.

 

“Don’t be greedy Thomas,” Jason whispered beside Dick’s ear. “Daddy wants some too.”


	2. Like Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Jason has turned Thomas what will he do with Dick?

“Why is Papa always crying?”

Jason took a moment to glance over from the road to his six-year-old son who was sitting propped up in the passenger’s seat. It wasn’t something he would do before, safety first and all that, but Thomas didn’t need to fear a car accident now. Over the blasting classic rock station the thumps from the trunk were just audible.

“Papa…” How could he explain it? He was looking back at the road, but he could feel Thomas’ stare. “Papa doesn’t understand,” Jason decided. “He was… brainwashed by Grandpa Bruce.”

“Brainwashed?” Thomas didn’t seem to like the idea of that.

Another loud thump.

“Grandpa Bruce was a mean man. A… xenophobic man. He didn’t like people unless they were human.”

“So he wouldn’t like me?” Thomas looked betrayed by the news.

“He didn’t like a lot of people,” Jason said.

“Does that mean Papa doesn’t like me?”

“No,” Jason said instantly. “Papa’s just mad at me, but he still loves us baby bird. He still wants to be with us.”

Thump. THUMP.

Jason rolled his eyes, “He’s just stubborn. One second okay?”

He pulled over to the side of the road and got out of the car. It was a brisk October night, almost midnight. He headed towards the trunk and popped it open.

Even with the changes he had gone through nothing could ever take away the feelings he had looking at Dick Grayson. 

His lover was bound with rope and a gag was stuffed in his mouth. He blinked at the sudden light from the trunk. He had been in darkness all day and night.

“Mphf!” He squirmed angrily. Jason sighed and touched his cheek.

They had been driving sundown until just before sunup for three days and Dick had spent most of it in the trunk.

“It’s alright Bluebird, we’re almost home. Then you’ll have more room.”

Dick was crying again and Jason felt bad, really he did. This was his lover’s worst nightmare in the flesh, but he would come to understand. Jason would show him. They would be happy again.

“Papa!” Thomas cheered. Jason wasn’t startled, but he hadn’t heard the six-year-old coming. The little boy reached into the trunk trying to get at Dick. Jason quickly picked him up.

“Look, Thomas has come to see you!” Jason said jovially. Dick closed his eyes, tears were streaming down his face.

“I’m hungry, Daddy.” Thomas looked at him plaintively.

“You eat a lot for a little guy,” Jason cooed. He tried not to see Dick’s hopelessness. “Okay, we’ll grab a bite from the next human we see.”

“Papa?” And Thomas seemed excited at the prospect.

“Uh, no. Papa needs to rest.”

“But Papa tastes the best,” Thomas whined, his small chubby hands trying to reach out for Dick. At first Thomas had been upset by Jason’s treatment of Dick, but Jason reassured the boy it was for Dick’s own good. That he would try to leave them if he was untied and Thomas didn’t want Papa to leave, right? It was better now that they were all together again.

He kept Dick weak by feeding off him and feeding Thomas, but it would be bad if they took too much—not that Jason would ever let Dick die and become worm food like so many other humans would, but that wasn’t how he wanted to do it. Dick needed to be… romanced to the idea.

“I want some though,” Thomas squirmed. “Please Papa? I can have some, right?” He almost got out of Jason’s grip. Jason quickly slammed the trunk plunging Dick back into darkness. He had intended to comfort him.

It was fine.

Everything would be fixed when they got home. When Dick had more space and Jason could whisper in his ear and touch him and remind him his family loved him.

Vampires or not.

“No, Thomas.”

“But Papa tastes best,” Thomas repeated an annoyed expression on his face.

“That’s because Papa is the most beautiful person in the world,” Jason said feeling nostalgic and romantic. Thomas nodded in agreement, but still seemed put out he wouldn’t be having a treat tonight. Jason honestly didn’t know why Thomas was fixated on Dick like that. Blood didn’t really taste any different. It was a matter of more or less iron. Blood with a high white blood cell count was a bit gross. Other than that there was nothing that should make Thomas believe Dick’s blood tasted any better.

“Wait!” Thomas said before Jason could carry him back. He stopped and Thomas put a hand on the trunk.

“Night, night Papa. I love you.”

Jason forced himself not to hear the muffled sob. 

He put Thomas back in the passenger seat belting him in. Maybe it was because of their shared blood? Maybe it was a little boy’s imagination. Who knows, although it did feel good… intimate when he drank from Dick in a way he had never felt with any of his other prey.

But then, Dick wasn’t prey, he was family.

“What do you feel like tonight then baby bird?” Jason asked putting on his own seatbelt and cranking the music just a bit louder to muffle the thumps even more.

“Pa—”

“Other than Papa.”

-

“On tonight’s menu we have Gas station attendant with a side of druggie college dropout.”

You would think having Thomas hunt at his side would be a burden, but it wasn’t, it never was. In fact, Thomas presence made it easier. As soon as they saw the little boy at Jason’s side late night gas station attendants and hitchhikers on the road would relax. No one expects violence when you have a kid at your side. So when they walked in he could see it all run through the woman at the register’s head.

This guy, leather jacket, bigger than me, tough looking, he’s kind of hot, but he might be trouble—oh he has a kid. Must be a Dad on his way home from vacation or something, nothing to worry about then.

 

And she turned her attention back to the high college dropout who was more likely to cause trouble than him.

Jason held Thomas’ hand and they looked through the ‘fresh’ sandwiches and salads.

“What do you think Papa will like?”

Thomas wrinkled his nose.

“He won’t like any of it, Daddy.”

“I know, I know. Next grocery store we see we’ll stop and get Papa something more nutritious, but for now—”

“You a faggot?”

Jason straightened and slowly turned. He took Thomas’ hand instinctively even though he knew this man had no power over them. He was a big dumb looking guy in a jacket for the local College’s football team. From his slow reactions, dilated pupils and obvious odor he was more than likely high.

“Well, actually I’m bi. The love of my life just happens to be a man, and this is our son.”

“Queers aren’t welcome here.”

“Hey!” the nervous woman at the register said. “You can’t just say stuff like that!”

“Why don’t you say hello, Thomas?”

Before the brute knew what had hit him Thomas had shoved him down and was on top of him sucking his neck. The paralytic of the bite made it so the waste of space was helpless.

Jason brightened and the attendant screamed. He had her by the wrist before she could press the silent alarm. He dragged her to the middle of the store and bit down. He didn’t apologise. She was food. It would be like apologising to your hamburger.

When he was taken by Talia he was dead. The evil clown got the best of him and he was empty. He would have never have another thought again. Not of Dick or of Thomas.

She changed him because he had once belonged to Bruce Wayne and the Princess of the Vampires had a certain fixation.

So she crossed him over and taught him how to live in this new life. The first lesson was that humans are food.

And it was easy enough.

Maybe because Jason had been a murderer all his life. Bruce had taught him to hunt, to plan and trap and kill monsters… people.

What was the difference when it all boiled down to it? At least this killing had a purpose.

The woman went slack in his arms and he dropped her to the floor.

“Thank you,” He told her. He may not apologise, but he did give thanks. He turned. Thomas was sitting on the chest of the homophobic poking at his cheek.

“Hey, what do we say?” He chided. Thomas looked up. Blood smeared all over his face and a big smile showed off his cute little fangs. “Thank you!”

“That’s a good boy.”

“He-he-he-lp.”

Still alive. Jason frowned. He was a big guy. Despite Thomas’ large appetite he got full quite easily.

“You know the rules baby bird, don’t make it suffer, put it out of its misery.”

“No—pl-eea-se.”

“But he was mean,” Thomas pouted. “He said bad things.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Jason crossed his arms. He quickly spared a glance back to the car. It had taken longer than he liked. Dick was weak, but he wasn’t helpless. “Okay, you finish it off and I’ll get the security tape. If it’s not dead by the time I’m back you’ll be in trouble, understand?”

“Yes Daddy,” Thomas pouted.

Jason quickly made his way to the backroom. It wasn’t even locked. An old TV was perched precariously on a shelf. The screen was split into nine squares. Six of them showed the inside of the gas station and the rest were the outside. He pulled the tape when something caught his eye on the screen. Thomas’ image didn’t show up of course, but the college dropout looked terrified. He was begging. Blood was slowly pooling from his neck and he was flopping around like a dying fish. Jason clicked his tongue. A cat playing with a dying bird. He needed to teach Thomas better. Mercy. He softly smiled. Dick would be good at that. It would be so much easier when he’s one of them. He always knew the right thing to say to get his point across to their son.

Jason glanced at the screen with their car.

The trunk.

The attendance warm blood turned to ice in his veins. He shoved the tape in his pocket and smashed the monitor.

“Thomas!”

He hit the door. It was locked! He hadn’t locked it. He pushed harder, there was something in the way. Shit, shit, shit.

“Papa!”

“Thomas! No! Don’t go near him!” he didn’t know who he feared more for, his son or Dick.

He wouldn’t. Dick would never harm Thomas, vampire or not. He would never.

He threw all his weight against the door and it crashed open. Instantly he was where he left Thomas.

The sight that greeted him wasn’t what he expected.

Dick was on his knees. There was a broken piece of wood in his hand. Thomas had his arms wrapped around him and he was slowly suckling at his neck. He hadn’t bit deep, he was probably full. He gently licked at the small cut. Dick was repeating over and over: “What have you done? What have you done?” Thomas had his eyes closed, but blood tears slid down every now and then because even at six he knew he had broken his Papa’s heart.

Jason was on him in a moment. Dick was in shock, but that might not last. He let Jason hold him and he leaned back. He was pale. There were angry bruises around his wrists and around his mouth where Jason had bound him and at his neck where they had bit him. The dark circles under his eyes made his face look hollow. The only bit of colour to him was his red rimmed blue eyes.

“Papa, Papa, I’m sorry!” Thomas said, but it was obvious he wasn’t sure what he had done wrong.

“It’s okay, Thomas. Papa just doesn’t understand yet,” Jason said, although he felt like shit for saying it. Dick seemed to wake up. He tried to struggle out of his grip, but Jason didn’t even need to tighten his hold. Dick was too weak to fight him.

“You made him a killer, Jason.”

Jason sighed and pressed a firm kiss to Dick’s temple.

“Get Daddy that roll of duct tape, would you Thomas?”

-

Home sweet home was a little place on the outskirts of Gotham City. Jason had arranged it all through phone calls and email. The perfect nest to settle down. Him and Dick and baby Thomas.

Gotham held a lot of memories for them. It was the city Jason grew up in. It was the city Dick lost his parents in. It was the city Bruce Wayne raised them in when they weren’t on the road hunting nightmares. It was the closest thing either of them had to a home. He had phoned decorators and upholsterers and hired a proxy. Everything would be perfect as soon as they stepped through the threshold.

“Ready to see your new home Thomas?” Jason grinned. Thomas had been down since the gas station incident which was a couple of days ago, but now he looked excited.

“No more car rides?”

“Not unless we’re going to the grocery story.”

Thomas’ smile looked exactly like Dick’s.

“And we can untie Papa?”

“Not yet, but soon,” He ruffled his hair.

He got out and opened the trunk. Dick had a neutral face. He didn’t cry anymore and that was almost worse than the crying. He was blank. Maybe seeing Thomas over that man’s body had broken him a bit, but Dick was too strong to give up. Jason wasn’t about to let down his guard. He leaned down and kissed Dick’s cheek.

“We’re finally home Dickie. Home. The one you always wanted. All of us together and safe.” Dick blinked, but otherwise didn’t react. Jason sighed and brushed Dick’s sweaty bangs out of his face.

“Why do you have to be so stubborn? I’m really giving it a try. You know I’m not the settling type, but I’m doing it for you—both of you.” He pulled Dick out of the car and carried him bridal style towards the entrance. Thomas skipped at his side.

“Here baby bird, you get to unlock it for the first time.” Jason shifted Dick and tossed Thomas the key. He pulled off the duct tape and kissed Dick on the lips for the first time in months as they crossed the threshold. There was no response from Dick, but Dick’s eyes were scanning the room when he thought Jason wasn’t watching. Looking for ways out. Jason smiled, a bit relieved that the dead eyes had been an act.

Thomas was already running around the house looking through anything and everything. It was the first time he would have a home like this. No more cheap motels and trailers. His son had a place to call his own now.

“You explore while I take care of Papa, okay Thomas? Then we can have some family time.”

“Okay!”

“What do you think?” He whispered in Dick’s ear. “I know you’re playing with me. There’s no need.”

“I think you’ve destroyed us,” Dick’s voice was raspy from lack of use, but his words were still powerful. They still made Jason hurt.

Jason carried him to the main bathroom. It was a huge tub, big enough for two and it had a railing just like he requested. He put Dick in the empty tub and took the handcuffs out of his pocket. He ripped off the duct tape and clipped the handcuff to Dick’s wrist before he could try to get loose. He then ripped the rest of Dick’s clothes off. They were dirty and sweat stained and ruined anyway. Dick didn’t bother trying to fight him. He knew he would only be wasting his energy trying to harm Jason with nothing but his bare hands.

“You’ll feel better when you’re clean.”

“No I won’t. Don’t you see what you’re doing?” Dick tested the strength of the handcuff, but it was one of Bruce’s. They could hold a vampire, they would have no trouble against Dick. His only escape would be to pick the lock or break his own thumb and Jason was there to stop him from doing that. Jason turned on the tap. Dick jumped at the cold water contacting with his feet.

“Sorry, sorry,” Jason muttered trying to find the right temperature. “Is that better?”

Dick closed his eyes tightly.

“What?”

“Why do you have to be so much like him?” Dick whispered.

“Because I’m still me, Dick. Just because I grow a pair of fangs doesn’t mean I’m any different now.”

Dick opened his eyes angrily, “You are not Jason. Jason would have never done what you did to Thomas. Jason loved Thomas!”

Jason slapped him without even thinking about it. Dick was knocked against the tile walls, before he could move Jason grabbed his wrists and squeezed them warningly. He leaned in close, Dick tilted his head away.

“And he would have died before he hurt me.”

“I did die,” Jason hissed. “Don’t you get that? I was gone Dick. My last thought was of you and Thomas and how gutted you would be when I never came back to you. Then there was nothing. When she turned me, when she woke me up my first thought wasn’t horror, it was that one day I would see you both again. I had another chance.”

“You kill people!”

“You do too! Bruce taught us to be indiscriminate with monsters. I’m just carrying on the tradition. Humans deserve death just as much as the innocent ‘monsters’ Bruce had us kill. The difference this time is that I’m doing it because they’re food. Bruce did it out of a warped sense of revenge. He made us think all non-humans are evil, but look at Selina and Talia. His no-monsters rule didn’t extend to them. What about Damian? You would die before you let a hunter touch your half breed little brother.”

“He never would have done this!”

The tub was almost spilling over now and Dick was struggling again even though he couldn’t win. He didn’t want to hurt him. Dick was so delicate now and if he applied too much force he could do serious harm.

He let go, pulled back, gave him space. Dick realized he had nowhere to escape to. Jason shut off the warm water.

Jason sunk down leaning against the tub his back turned away from Dick. There was nothing his lover could hurt him with except words and he was doing a fine job of that already.

“You wouldn’t listen to me. If you had only listened to me it wouldn’t have had to be so painful, Bluebird. But you ran and you took Thomas. I’m doing what I have to.” He turned again. Dick looked so small. Bruised and abused and hurt. He looked down at the water. He wouldn’t look at Jason. Jason shed his clothes and climbed in the bathtub. Dick tensed and his eyes flew up. Jason took a sponge and started cleaning him off, scrubbing away the dirt and grime. Dick didn’t move a hair. Jason became overly aware of him and dropped the sponge and started running his fingers over the surface of Dick’s wet skin. Dick flinched at his gentle touches. He moved in closer gently parting Dick’s legs and tracing a path down his thigh. It had been so long—

He could smell Dick’s fear and it repulsed him as much as it attracted. Jason liked to think he hadn’t changed because of Talia’s kiss. That he had changed because of all the shit he’d gone through, but it wasn’t entirely true. There was something… heady about having Dick under his control. Knowing that his lover would never be able to leave him, that no one could ever take him, that he would finally have more say in Dick’s life than Bruce Wayne. Dick’s fear meant he knew he wasn’t strong enough to win against Jason and maybe it meant eventually he would have to submit. Dick’s fear meant he belonged to Jason.

Jason leaned in and captured Dick’s lips.

“React,” He ordered and his fingers brushed the top of Dick’s stomach in warning. If he didn’t want to kiss him Jason could amuse himself in other ways. Dick got the message. He felt those hot lips hesitantly press against him, warming him. He moaned in Dick’s mouth and pushed his body more firmly against him. Dick’s heart was beating rapidly.

“Say yes,” He pulled away from Dick’s lips and whispered in the shell of his ear.

“What?” more fear.

“Say yes.”

“No, no, don’t you dare.”

“Do this for your son.”

“Daddy?” a knock at the door and he was out of the water with his clothes back on in a second. “What about family time?”

“Coming Thomas, meet us in the room downstairs, okay baby bird?”

He turned. Dick was shivering in the lukewarm water completely terrified.

-

His proxies had done a good job. The downstairs room was exactly like he had ordered. First of all it was soundproof. There were no windows and it could be locked from the outside if need be. There was a bed, a couch, chairs. It looked like a normal enough room, except for the long chain with the manacle attached. There was no wood either. Everything had steel frames out or inside and even the floor under soft plush carpet was concrete. Dick could barely walk after being crammed in the trunk for the better part of a week so Jason carried him. Tommy perched on the couch watching them carefully. He looked nervous. Jason put Dick down on the bed. He cuffed his left ankle with the manacle, then pulled back to give him some space. He had dressed him in sweats and a tee. He looked a bit better now that he was clean, but the bruises were still obvious.

“Do you feel better, Papa?” Thomas asked shyly. Dick’s face was neutral again. Jason watched carefully. Slowly, Dick nodded, although his expression didn’t change. He was miserable. He might look at them as monsters, but it seemed Dick couldn’t stand to be openly nasty to Thomas like he was to Jason.

“We’re really sorry we put you in the trunk, Papa. We just didn’t want you to go away.” Slowly Thomas approached. Dick didn’t move to stop him, but he tensed the slightest bit. Jason watched carefully. Dick was powerless against them, but Thomas didn’t know his own strength yet. The six-year-old climbed up onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Dick.

“Papa? Papa, please don’t be mad.”

Dick slowly looked down at Thomas. His eyes were bright, but he forced a smile. He didn’t say anything though. Thomas smiled back.

“Papa? Papa I’m hungry.”

Dick’s expression became fixed. Jason could tell he was about to move away. Before he could Jason sat on his other side and wrapped his arm around him.

“Your baby bird is hungry. You need to be a good Papa.” He squeezed Dick’s shoulder warningly and pushed him down so that Thomas had better access. Thomas hugged his Papa and bit with his sharp little fangs. Dick gave a small gasp of pain.

The smell of Dick’s blood and fear was too tempting to pass up. Jason leaned in and licked the other side of Dick’s neck teasingly.

“And you want to be a good lover too, right Bluebird?” He sunk his fangs in and purred. Dick made the most perfect little sounds. He even tried to struggle, but the paralytic of Thomas’ fangs had already done its job. Dick’s hot energy passed through to him. He moaned in Dick’s ear. It wasn’t just food with him. It was completeness. There could be nothing better sharing such a thing with his son and the love of his life. There was a salty undertone to the coppery taste of the blood. Ah, Dick’s tears. He removed his fangs and lapped at the blood every-so-often kissing his neck. He checked on Thomas, the boy continued to greedily suck up the blood. He grabbed him by the neck and pulled him back.

“Not too much Thomas.”

Thomas pouted, but he pulled away and was now licking the wound like a kitten lapping up milk. When the wound clotted Thomas kissed Dick’s shoulder too.

“Thank you, Papa!”

Dick had fallen into his arms, unable to keep himself upright.

“Say yes, Dick,” He whispered in his ear.

“No.”

-

Dick took stubbornness to a whole new level. Bruce Wayne levels. Whenever Thomas was out of the room Dick would hiss vicious insults: monster, murderer, coward. He would take every opportunity he could to escape. Jason had found a spoon Dick had hidden in the covers of the bed that he had been sharpening against the concrete wall during the day. He wasn’t sure if it was supposed to be a weapon or a lock pick. Either way he snapped it in front of his lover’s face.

He asked over and over for Dick to say yes so that he could truly be part of their family again, but each time he refused. It didn’t matter what Jason did. Niceness, threats, pleading. It was all met with the same cold answer. Dick didn’t even bother to try and keep a cheerful face for Thomas anymore. When they weren’t feeding from him, cleaning him, or forcing him to eat Dick lay in his bed wrapped in the covers trying to shut the world away.

“Daddy,” Thomas gripped his hand.

“Yeah, baby bird?”

They had been in their new home a month and there was no change except for the fiber glass Christmas tree Jason had set up in the corner of the ‘family room.’ It was never too early to start celebrating Christmas. Dick loved Christmas. He loved giving gifts and seeing family and friends and eating turkey, and Thomas loved Christmas too. The Christmas cheer wasn’t exactly contagious in the house though.

“Is Papa ever going to be happy again?”

“Of course he is kiddo,” Jason knelt down and put his hands on Thomas’ shoulder. “Papa’s having a hard time, but we just have to be there for him and love him more, okay?”

“…Okay…Daddy?”

“Yeah, Thomas?”

“Papa says he wants to die.”

He was down in the family room with his hands around Dick’s neck in a second. Dick gave a shout of surprise and tried to squirm away.

“You selfish bastard!” Jason hissed. “How dare you?”

“L—go.” Dick squirmed, “St—p.”

“How dare you tell our son that you want to die?!” He shouted in his face. His own bloody tears fell onto Dick’s white shirt. Dick went limp and Jason loosed his grip the slightest bit.

“How could you say that to a six-year-old? You’ve scared him!” Jason shook him a little. Dick finally met his eye.

“Because I do want to. I’ve lost my partner—my best friend, the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with and I lost my son.”

“WE’RE RIGHT HERE! DO YOU HEAR ME DICK? WE ARE RIGHT HERE. OPEN YOUR FUCKING EYES.”

 

“Daddy!? Papa!?” Frantic little knocks on the door, but Jason had made sure to lock it.

“YOU TOOK THEM AWAY FROM ME!” Dick shouted back, “YOU’RE A GHOUL WHO REPLACED JASON AND KILLED MY SON! YOU TORTURE ME MAKING ME WATCH AS MY CHILD BECOMES A MONSTER. AS YOU FEED ME TO HIM! WHY DON’T YOU JUST KILL ME? WHY DON’T YOU JUST LET ME DIE?!”

“Because I love you,” Jason said quietly. “I love you and I’ll never let you die. You’re ours, Dick, and I will never let anything take you away from us, including yourself.”

“Please. Please, if you really are Jason, please just kill me.”

“No.” He hugged him tightly to his chest. “Never. Please, Dick, everything would be better if you’d only say yes.”

For a moment Dick looked so tired and hopeless and Jason thought that maybe he would finally give in.

“No.”

-

“Papa, I love you. Please don’t be sad anymore.”

He’s sitting in his prison, so achingly tired. The only thing that kept him warm anymore were memories. Not even all that old. Him and Jason and Thomas. Maybe it wasn’t perfect, but he had never been so happy in his entire life. There were moments with Bruce there were faint memories of Mom and Dad, but there was nothing that beat falling asleep against Jason with Thomas in his arms.

“Papa.”

“I’m sorry Thomas,” He whispered. Maybe for failing him. Maybe for trying to shut out the world. He missed his son. He missed holding him and laughing with him and telling him stories and singing him lullabies. He smiled and Thomas’s eyes widened and he looked excited. He looked exactly like a six-year-old boy should.

“Here, give Papa a hug.”

Thomas was on him in an instant. Inhumanly fast and he almost freaked out, but forced himself to calm down. Thomas was cold. Dick pretended he had just come in from playing in the snow. He hugged him and he selfishly felt better.

“Are you happy again?”

“I… I’ll try to be happier for you, okay baby bird?”

“Papa,” Blood tears slid down Thomas’ face. His grip around Dick was bruising, almost suffocating. “You won’t die right? Promise you won’t?”

“I won’t die,” Dick said reassuringly. He couldn’t give in to Jason, but he wouldn’t lie down and die. He was stronger than that.

“Papa?”

“Yeah?” Thomas wrapped his arms around Dick’s neck nuzzling against him.

“I’m hungry.”

Dick tensed. “No Thomas.”

“Please?” He felt a short little fang graze his neck just short of breaking skin. “You taste the best, Papa.” Jason wasn’t here. He had grown lax in leaving Dick and Thomas alone. Thomas had been more attentive to how much blood he was allowed to take and Dick had no way to attack.

“You just fed from me a couple hours ago Thomas.” Both of them had. Jason gently holding him and whispering in his ear how if he would only just say yes the nightmare would end.

“But I’m still hungry,” He could hear Thomas’ pout. He tried to stand, but Thomas forcibly pushed him back down.

“Thomas!”

“You taste the best Papa.”

“S-stop. Thomas stop!”

The familiar feeling of fangs sinking into his neck. The paralytic freezing his entire body. The blood and energy slowly being sucked away.

“T-Thomas.”

Thomas pressed kisses against his wound like he had seen Jason do. He kept drawing out blood. He wasn’t stopping. Dick felt himself fall onto his side. Thomas knelt behind him his little hand petting his hair. He kept drinking.

He started to feel cold. Oh God.

“Ja-son.”

-

He heard the whisper. It was the first time Dick had used his name in months.

Of course he went in as fast as possible.

Dick was lying on the bed, his blue eyes wide and jewel like. Deep red blood stained his shirt and the sheets. He was shaking uncontrollably. Thomas was curled up beside him. He had wrapped Dick’s arms around himself, his eyes were half closed and he had a satisfied look on his face.

Jason was stunned.

“Thomas. What did you do? What have you done?!”

Thomas frowned.

“I was hungry—oh.Thank-you Papa!”

Jason rushed to Dick’s side and touched his cheek. He was cold.

“Dick, Dick!!”

Dick’s eyes slowly shifted to him, “Jay?”

“Yeah, yeah it’s Jay. Dickie, hold on.”

Dick smiled, “Sleepy.”

“Dickie, you need to say yes to me. You need to say you want me to turn you.”

“No.”

“DICK PLEASE.”

Dick’s eyes closed.

“Papa, Papa wake up! Daddy, what’s wrong?”

“Dick you need to say yes to me. Please, Bluebird, please.”

But Dick was silent.

Jason closed his eyes. He let himself panic for five seconds.

Okay.

He scooped up Dick.

“Daddy, I’m sorry I didn’t—”

“Shh, it’s okay baby bird. Maybe it’s better this way.” Jason pressed a gentle kiss to the side of the Dick’s head. “I’m sorry,” He whispered in his ear. Dick had stopped shaking. He had gone very still.

“But Thomas needs his father.”

Jason bit his own lip and kissed his lover letting his blood drip into his mouth.

At first he had the terrifying thought that it wasn’t working. Dick stayed completely still. Maybe he was doing something wrong, but it was so easy when it was Thomas.

But Thomas hadn’t fought him. All that Thomas wanted was to be with both of them.

He had to push past Dick’s will, he had to force the change.

He pressed harder.

Wake up. Wake up!

Suddenly bright blue eyes opened. Dick started responding sucking at Jason’s lip trying to get at the blood.

It took a minute before Dick came back to himself. He pulled away and looked at Jason in horror.

“What have you done?”

Jason took his hand and kissed it. “I saved your life and now we can finally be together.”


	3. Like Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of the series.

“What have you done?”

Daddy took Papa’s hand and kissed it. “I saved your life and now we can finally be together.”

Thomas watched them carefully, shifting on his feet. He had done something bad. Daddy said not to eat from Papa when he wasn’t around, but Papa was so good! He tasted the best, he—

Papa bent over and started throwing up.

“Ewww!!” Thomas hopped back sticking out his tongue.

“Dick—Dick don’t do this,” Daddy held Papa, unsure of what to do.

“Papa are you sick?!” Thomas asked. Thomas never got sick anymore. He used to be sick all the time when he was smaller than he was now. When Daddy fed him blood he felt much better. Just hungrier. It didn’t make sense though. Daddy had just fed Papa his blood, but instead of feeling better, Papa was throwing up.

Tears slid down Thomas’ face. He didn’t like seeing Papa hurt, but it seemed like all Papa did was hurt now. Thomas was so happy, Papa had held him, Papa had said he’d try to be happy again.

He started to sob. It was his fault. If he hadn’t eaten from Papa without permission everything would be okay right now.

“You need to be okay, Dickie, you need to be okay,” Daddy whispered. He held Papa’s shaking body against him. It was bad, something bad was happening.

“Papa!!” He sobbed. He came forward hugging Papa, crying into his shirt.

Papa was suddenly very still. His shaking stopped.

“No,” Daddy said brokenly, “No, no, no,” He held Papa tightly against him, “No! Dick, No!”

The shadows of the room seemed to darken around them. Thomas shivered, suddenly afraid. “D-Daddy?” he sniffed.

Daddy’s head jerked up. Red tears stained his face. “Thomas,” He whispered.

Thomas clung to his parents. The way Daddy said his name, he knew he wasn’t talking to him.

The basement was getting darker and darker and more scary. It seemed like there was only a small circle of light left that Daddy, Papa and Thomas took up.

-

“We can make a deal.”

Jason tensed.

The voice was deep and familiar. Bruce’s voice. Bruce’s presence, but this wasn’t Bruce.

The Owlman stepped out of the shadows, his strange costume covering most of his features. He had a knowing smirk on his face.

“F-fuck off—” For a moment the shadows and total fear engulfed him. When the small point of light came back he was crouched on the ground holding onto Thomas, Dick was gone.

“Dick--!!!”

He looked around. Owlman held Dick bridal style, gazing down at Dick’s pale face. Jason didn’t feel anything. He didn’t feel cold or ill, or any sort of bodily reaction, just terror. A trail of blood slid down from Dick’s mouth.

“My Talon, destroyed by love,” Owlman’s mouth was set in an angry line, “Disgusting.”

“He isn’t yours,” Jason said through gritted teeth. He held Thomas to him tightly. He wanted to strike out, but he knew even as a vampire he couldn’t go against a fate changer. Owlman was an ancient. A being of horrible power. A devil making deals to change what happens at critical moments.

Dick’s fate had been changed.

He was supposed to stand beside the monster before them. He was supposed to be _his_. But Mr. Haly made a deal, changed Dick’s fate…

The old man couldn’t have known the price would be Dick’s parents.

But the being who went by the human name of Thomas (a fact that chilled Jason on top of everything else) was obsessive. He didn’t like losing his ‘Talon.’ Maybe he could see all the threads he cut that could have been. Maybe Dick took his interest. Either way the Owlman kept an eye on his lost partner.

“I had wards,” Jason said through gritted teeth.

“I made them go away,” Owlman said blandly, he only had eyes for Dick.

“L-let Papa go, let him go!” Thomas cried suddenly. The child tried to pull out of Jason’s arms, reaching for Dick. “Papa! Papa!!”

“Peace little Owl, I’ve no plans to harm my Richard.”

 

“He isn’t yours,” Jason’s fangs popped, his possessiveness and protectiveness rankling. “And don’t call my son an owl.”

“The little one is his Papa’s son, is he not?” Owlman tilted his head in a gesture that harkened back to the animal he wore the garb of. “If not for his corruptions he would have belonged to us as well.”

It had been awhile since he felt certain turning Thomas was the right thing. If it meant the Court of Owls had lost interest in him, all the better.

But there was still Owlman to consider.

“Is he …?”

“Just a hair away, I’m keeping him here,” Owlman stroked Dick’s cheek, “So foolish. He might not have ended up as mine, but he still has the blood and enchantments of a Talon. He’s rejecting your vile blood.”

“He can’t be turned?”

“Not by you. Do you want to know the deal?”

“Tell me,” He couldn’t deny it. He would give anything to save Dick. He would give—

Owlman smiled at him sinisterly.

“I’m not talking to you, Jason.”

-

_“Papa, when can we go home?”_

_“Shh baby, I’m sorry, but I don’t know when we can go home.”_

_He clung to his six-year-old and kissed his forehead. They were in an old church. A heavy rain made the wooden roof tremble. Dick closed his eyes. He was so tired. He felt himself fall into the lull of sleep, but jerked himself back at the last second. No. He couldn’t relax._

_“Bluebird.”_

_“It’s Daddy—!” Dick slapped his hand over his son’s mouth and instantly felt awful for it by the betrayed look in the child’s eyes. He had to do it though; even asleep the vampire might still be able to hear._

_Jason quickly came over to their location. He looked afraid, panicked._

_“Thank God, you’re alright.”_

_“Take him,” Dick ordered. He shifted the six-year-old into his confused partner’s arms, “My leg is broken. You need to go now, before the vampire comes back. It’s almost sunset.”_

_“Dick, I can’t just.”_

_“You take our son, and you get out of here.”_

_-_

_He couldn’t leave Dick. He had to go back. “Stay here and don’t make a sound, baby bird.”_

_“I’m scared, Daddy. I want Papa.”_

_“I’m going to get Papa right now.”_

_-_

_“HOW COULD YOU LEAVE HIM!? HOW COULD YOU—!?!”_  
  
“DADDY!!! PAPA!!”

-

“Here, give Papa a hug.”

Time rewound itself, but Dick didn’t know that.

Thomas was on him in an instant. Inhumanly fast and he almost freaked out, but forced himself to calm down. Thomas was cold. Dick pretended he had just come in from playing in the snow. He hugged him and he selfishly felt better.

“Are you happy again?”

“I… I’ll try to be happier for you, okay baby bird?”

“Papa,” Blood tears slid down Thomas’ face. His grip around Dick was bruising, almost suffocating. “You won’t die right? Promise you won’t?”

“I won’t die,” Dick said reassuringly.

“Papa?”

“Yeah?” Thomas wrapped his arms around Dick’s neck nuzzling against him.

“I love you.”

He knew instinctively something had changed. Because of what he almost was, he could feel when fate twisted. He didn’t know how or why, but he knew that somehow a deal was made to make this moment happen instead of another.

But what had changed?

Thomas kissed his cheek, and wriggled down so that he was perched in Dick’s lap. His face was sticky with blood tears, but he had a big toothy smile. Dick smiled back down at him. He had been selfish. Thomas was still his baby boy, how could he waste away in the basement and make him worry? He had been so angry, at Jason, at himself, but he needed to be there for Thomas.

There was a knock at the door.

Come in,” Dick called.

Jason poked his head in, “I was wondering where he was…” Jason said slowly. “It’s almost sunrise…”

They stared at each other. Jason was tense. Dick stood, scooping up Thomas wiping his eyes. Dick felt a well of guilt. He had recoiled in the past. Refused to touch his son because of what he was… and he had cut himself off from Jason. Blamed Jason.

But Jason wasn’t the one that chose this life for them. They had both been a party to that. They had both failed their son, and now they both had to be there for him.

“I’ll help you put him to bed,” Dick smiled.

“Yay!” Thomas said in excitement, “Papa and Daddy!”

“Yes, Papa and Daddy,” Jason grinned looking more alive than he had in months. He looked at Dick questioningly. Dick nodded. It was okay.

Something had clicked. Something had turned around.

-

Thomas was tucked in, Papa and Daddy were at his side. Papa looked happy, so did Daddy. Thomas had fixed everything.

Daddy was different now. Daddy wasn’t so scary. He was normal again, he was like Papa, but Thomas was still the same. Thomas was still a vampire.

And there were double memories. He remembered Daddy’s blood in his mouth. He remembered the terror of getting grabbed by a stranger and getting bitten and having his blood in his mouth. He remembered Papa in the trunk of the car, but he also remembered Papa injured and silent in the back seat. He remembered killing the bad man at the gas station, and he remembered drinking from Papa for the first time.

Papa still tasted the best.

Papa rocked him in his arms. Thomas didn’t feel sleepy. He never felt sleepy anymore, but he would fall asleep when the sun came up anyway. Thomas missed the sun, but if he had to choose between the sun and Papa being happy again, he would always pick Papa. And because Papa was happy again, Daddy was happy.

Papa tilted his neck, “Just a little bit, okay?”

Thomas nodded eagerly and gently bit into his Papa’s neck. It was different now. He had learned that Papa and Daddy hurt when he took too much. He learned right away how much he could take, instead of Daddy pulling him away when he felt like it. He wouldn’t hurt Papa. He wouldn’t drink too much. Not like the other Thomas. Not like the one that cried as his Papa stilled.

Thomas snuggled in Papa’s arms. He was placed in his little bed surrounded by stuffed animals. The windows were firmly boarded up so no light would get through. Daddy sung him a lullaby and Papa petted his head.

He remembered the first night, clinging to Daddy in the church, and he remembered being sheltered between Papa and Daddy under the car, even though the light wouldn’t hurt them, even though Papa’s leg was broken. He remembered them fighting when they though he had fallen asleep, but dawn hadn’t risen fully yet.

_“You were supposed to take him and go!”_

_“It would have killed you.”_

_“It didn’t matter as long as our son was safe!”_

_“So you wanted him to grow up without one of his parents? You wanted to die?”_

“What’s wrong, baby bird?” Daddy’s singing broke off. Thomas blinked. Blood tears ran down his face.

“—Th-Thought I ruin everything!” he suddenly started sobbing. He wasn’t sure if it was because he had taken too much from Papa and Papa got sick, or because Papa and Daddy had been arguing for a long time because Thomas got changed.

His parents were quickly with him, their comforting voices falling over him. He suddenly felt silly so he pretended to be asleep.

“Thomas?” Papa asked.

“It’s dawn,” Daddy said.

“Oh… I…”

“Dick?”

“It scares me when he falls asleep,” Papa whispered, “Because he looks like he’s…”

“But he isn’t,” Daddy said firmly, “He’s not, Dick. No matter what Bruce taught us. That’s our little boy.”

“I made him feel like it was… Jason… I’m sorry I…”

“Shh, you don’t have to apologise, you were right, I failed him.”

“No, you couldn’t have stopped it from happening…” Papa was quiet for a moment, “I can feel it. It was always meant to happen.”

“You’re…?”

“The effect of my altered fate, yeah. Sometimes I just know that kind of thing.”

“… We’ll both be better for him. We’ll protect him.”   
  
“Damian’s coming tomorrow,” Papa said. Thomas felt a thrill of excitement.

“Let’s hope he can help. There are so many things I want to teach our son, but there are things we don’t know. A Dhampire is the closest we have.”

“Thomas loves his uncle Dami any—”

Dawn came.

-

“Uncle Dami!!” He was there sitting at the table with Papa and Daddy when Thomas woke up and came downstairs for breakfast. He had a serious scowl on his face, but it went away as soon as he saw Thomas.

“Tiny Grayson, you’ve grown so big,” Uncle Dami stood and lifted him into the air inspecting him. His eyes lightened and there was a small upward curve to his lips. There was something big and dark and sad behind his eyes though, but Thomas was too happy at seeing his uncle to worry about things like that.

“I’m six!” Thomas announced wiggling in Damian’s arms. Uncle Dami looked younger than Papa and Daddy, but he was apparently much older.

“I know, I was at your Birthday,” Uncle Dami smiled.

“I know,” Thomas chirped. “Jus’ in case you forgot!”

“Never,” Uncle Dami reassured him. Uncle Dami looked over at Papa and Daddy.

“Uncle Dami’s going to watch you today while Papa and I go take care of some things, okay baby bird?” Daddy asked.

“Yup!” Thomas nodded quickly. He loved his Uncle Dami.

-

“Your Papa has told something scary happened to you,” Uncle Dami said. They were in the backyard where there was a picnic table. Thomas ripped at a flower and nodded without meeting his uncle’s eyes. It was easier talking to Uncle Dami. Not like it was with Papa and Daddy. He loved and trusted his parents the most, but he didn’t want them to be sad anymore.

“Your Papa and Todd have been feeding you?”

Thomas nodded again, “Papa tastes best.”

“Oh?”

Thomas nodded again, “Like orange juice.”

“Like sunlight?”

Thomas paused, and then nodded again. “Warm.”

“That’s because the magic in Papa’s blood sings to you. Resonates. You haven’t taken too much from Papa, have you?” Uncle Dami asked. He had a ‘just kidding’ sort of voice, but Thomas played with his hands, then glanced up.

“Can I tell secret?”

“Of course, Tiny Grayson.”

He sniffed, “I hurt Papa, but Papa don’t remember cause I changed everything.”

“Whatever do you mean?”

“Uncle Thomas came,” Thomas whispered. He didn’t like Great Uncle Thomas. He was a scary person, but he looked after Papa, even when Papa didn’t know it, but Thomas always saw. The shadows always got darker, and Uncle Thomas would put his finger to his lips.

Sometimes he would whisper to Thomas, but most of the time he left him alone. Uncle Thomas made deals with other people to make sure Papa was okay…

“Until I bit Papa, and he got sick and didn’t move,” Thomas sniffed as he explained to Uncle Dami, “Then Uncle Thomas came and said he could fix it if I gave him something.”

Uncle Dami tensed, “What did you give him, Thomas?”

Thomas shook his head.

“I don’t remember.”

-

Uncle Dami spent more and more time with them now. Papa and Daddy grew older, but Uncle Dami and Thomas never did. Thomas grew older on the inside and started to understand more and more.

When Thomas would have been sixteen Uncle Thomas came again. He came for what Thomas promised him.

Thomas remembered as he watched Owlman thrust his sword through his Dad’s heart.

_“Your Papa’s fate is either death, or life, but if he lives, one day he’ll come with me. Let me change Jason Todd’s fate. As a descendant, you have the authority. If it changes, your Papa will live, but he’ll be mine one day.”_

Thomas tried to attack, his fangs popping, but he was nothing to Owlman. He was thrown back against the wall.

“No, no, no, no, no! You’re not allowed to interfere in my life, you’re not allowed to—” his Pop yelled. Owlman seized him as he let Dad fall, the most satisfied look on his face. Shadows circled around them as Pop tried to struggle away. The clothes Pop had been wearing seemed to fade and form into something black and hard and armored. The armor of a Talon.

“You can thank your son for that. I interfered with Jason’s life, the outcome made you mine.”

“Thomas!” was the last thing he heard his Pop say before he disappeared.

He went to his Dad’s body, his little hands shaking his shoulder, blood tears streaming down his face.

“Dad, Dad please wake up,” he whispered. In a last ditch attempt he tried to feed his father his corrupt blood, but nothing happened. With his heart destroyed, Dad wouldn’t be able to rise.

“I thought I was saving him, I thought I was saving both of you,” He cried falling on his father’s chest.

“I thought I fixed everything.”

-

“You need to eat.”

“I’m fine, Dami,” Thomas smiled. Damian said he smiled like his Pop used to. That had be a long time ago. He could barely remember Pop’s happy face anymore… now, infrequently he only saw the shadowy Talon, neutral, flickering in and out of existence, watching him like Uncle Thomas used to watch Pop.

He didn’t tell Uncle Damian about seeing Pop.

And his Dad, he couldn’t remember Dad’s face at all.

“You aren’t, you haven’t fed for days.”

Thomas glared up, “Because you’re the only source of food there is right now. If I take too much, Dhampire or not, you won’t survive. I’ll wait until you replenish the blood I took, or we’ll find a human that’ll share.”

“Stupid stubborn boy,” Damian gritted his teeth, “You know there aren’t any humans that—”

“You need to keep your strength in case we have to run,” Thomas said. He wouldn’t argue. He might be a pipsqueak still, but that didn’t mean his Uncle Dami could push him around when it came to something like this.

Thomas wasn’t the one that needed protecting anymore.

In a world where monsters had taken over. Vampires, walked unchecked, human blood, even Damian’s half-vampire blood was like water in a desert.

He wouldn’t fail Uncle Damian like he did his Pop and Dad. He wouldn’t take too much. He would rather turn to dust.

“I’m fine now,” Damian said grumpily, “I replenish faster than a human, come here now.”

Suddenly he was in his uncle’s arms. He sighed and wrapped his arms around him. He hated this body. So easy to push around. Forever a child. He knew it was stupid, knew his Uncle would never look at him like that anyway, but he sometimes wondered, if he had grown up, if maybe, just maybe his uncle would have…

“Take a little at least.”

Thomas nodded and gingerly bit into his Uncle’s neck. The blood tasted dark, tainted. Almost unpleasant, but Thomas had grown to like it better than the freshest of human blood. It was nighttime, it was the opposite of Pop’s blood.

Damian gave a whinge. The paralytic didn’t work on him like it did on humans, so he squirmed as Thomas gently suckled at his neck. Thomas only took a little though. Maybe he was too careful, but he knew the cost.

He licked at Damian’s neck as it clotted and kissed the wound.

“Thank you.”

-

It never worked out like he wanted. They were surrounded. Uncle Damian was strong, but he couldn’t defend himself with a tiny vampire at his side. Thomas was useless to him. Thomas would have to watch him die like he had to watch Dad.

Please. Please. Plea—

Talon lifted his head from the corner of the room. Their eyes connected.

“Let’s make a deal.”

-

“That’s what will happen if Jason becomes a human.”

Thomas’ head snapped up. Owlman. He was holding Papa, Daddy was frozen, his face angry, but it looked like he couldn’t move. It had been years—no—

Thomas looked up, wide eyed. Owlman—it wasn’t Uncle Thomas--took off his mask.

“PAPA!”

Papa’s face was pale and his eyes didn’t hold any of the warmth like they used to. Thomas looked to the side, noticed another shadow. An angrier shadow that was trying to get back into the little circle of light.

Uncle Thomas was angry.

“I replace him in the future,” Papa explained, “It means I can make deals—or stop them. He was about to make a deal with you. If you had agreed, what you just saw would come to pass, exactly as you saw it.”

“But… but Papa… you’ll…”

Papa—Owlman smiled, it almost looked kind, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. He held his younger self and looked down.

“Thomas lied to you… or rather he bent the truth. It’s true I’ll die, but after that I might change. I’d need more blood though, if you wanted to try and save me. If I become a vampire, Thomas won’t be able to touch us again. If I die… he’ll probably leave you alone.”

“What… what should I do Papa?” He asked. He was so scared and so confused. These weren’t things he understood. He used to. Or he was going to. But he was six now, not nineteen. None of the things had happened happened—or if it had…they weren’t going to anymore.

Thomas rubbed his eyes, he knew he had to be brave right now, he had to be brave for Papa and Daddy. He wanted so badly to see them both smile again for real, but if he said to let the deal happen they would die and it would be Thomas’ fault.

He walked nervously over to both Papas. Owlman crouched down so that Thomas could see him. Tears welled up again. Papa. Please come back.

He gave Papa, _his_ Papa a hug.

“Papa’s strong,” Thomas said shakily, about to burst into tears. “Please stop it from happening.”

_“The deal is, let me go back and stop you from making the deal you made with Thomas all those years ago. In exchange, I won’t be Owlman anymore.”_

Owlman kissed his head and the light came back.

-

“Dick, you can’t die,” Jason cried.

“It’s okay, Daddy,” Thomas said suddenly. He looked at his son. There was a… strange look in the child’s eyes. Thomas bit his hand making himself bleed.

“No baby, no stop, it’s not going to—”

Thomas, with his speed was able to force the blood into Dick’s mouth.

Jason watched, fear etched in his heart. Everything was wrong, everything was wrong.

And then Dick opened his eyes.

“Dick?” Jason asked shakily.

Dick nodded, closing his eyes again.

“I had no choice, I had to, even after you said no I couldn’t just let you die—”

Dick looked at him. Horror, and terror, and so much anger, but also underneath all that… an acceptance.

“It’s okay,” Dick whispered. “It’s better than the alternative.”

Jason felt a brief confusion. Dick had always said death would be better, but maybe he finally came around. Maybe the near death experience jolted his will to live and be with his family.

“PAPA!!” Thomas cried. Dick moved out of Jason’s arms and scooped up the child. “Papa I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I hurt you!”

“Hush,” Dick hugged the boy to him. He leaned down and whispered in the child’s ear, but Jason heard, and felt a strange chill run down his spine when he heard the comforting words.

“You made the right choice.”


End file.
